He's a Keeper
by bucktooth22
Summary: An AU where the Potters live. Harry dates Oliver Wood. His parents find out and go for a visit, inviting everyone else along too. (Idea from Tumblr (aruf0nsu)) PUN INTENDED ONESHOT HARRY/OLIVER SLASH fluff bunnies included.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Harry sighed as he dropped the letter in the fire, liking the way is bent and twisted as the flames consumed it. He felt a presence behind him and looked over his shoulder expecting to see Ron, bleary eyed, red hair ruffled, in his hand-me-down pajamas, or Hermione, a sharp look in her eyes, preparing herself for lecturing Harry on the need for sleep. Perhaps Fred and George, scheming to plan a prank or Neville on the hunt for his wayward frog again. He thought maybe Luna was up looking for nargles or something equally strange. Instead he saw Oliver, the one person he did not expect to see. Oliver slept soundly at night, not plagued like Harry with nightmares of the night he almost lost his parents, the night he almost lost his life. Harry didn't have them anymore, not since he started sleeping in the same bed as the older boy. Oliver, from a mixed family, unlike the pureblood Potters, well up until Lilly. Oliver, the personal furnace, the quidditch team's keeper. Mostly Harry knew the older boy as his boyfriend. Oliver shuffled over to where Harry was sitting on the red and gold couch in front of the fire. He plopped down next to Harry, putting his arms around the younger boy's waist and putting his head in Harry's lap, legs stretched out across the rest of the couch.

"What are you doing up?" Harry asked as one hand tangled itself in Oliver's hair and the other pulled one of Oliver's from around his back to lace his fingers into it.

"I'm not really up." Oliver mumbled.

"You came down here. That's up enough." Harry laughed.

"I rolled over and you were gone." Oliver murmured as his arm clenched possessively around Harry's waist. Harry felt uncomfortable in Oliver's tight hold, so he shifted his hips. Oliver's powerful arm loosened around the boy's waist. "What are you burning?" Oliver asked as he looked into the fire that was lapping the air and giving off heat. Harry looked at the last bit of parchment as it disappeared into the blaze.

"A letter from my father." Harry said. "He's visiting and bringing the whole family." Harry said. Oliver looked up at Harry from the boy's lap.

"Do you like having such a close family?" Oliver asked. Harry shrugged.

"I guess sometimes." He laughed. "But Malfoy sent them a letter telling them I'm queer. They sent me a letter asking if it was true. I said yes and that I have I boyfriend. And now they're coming here." Harry said.

"It's not like it's a big deal. Your uncles are gay." Oliver said thinking of the quiet, raggedy, scarred Uncle Lupin, and the drama queen, attention seeker Uncle Sirius. "They've been together how many years now?" Oliver asked.

"A while." Harry responded. "But it's not that I'm worried about. They're...overly enthusiastic. You're going to be the center of attention like you've never been before." Harry said kissing the top of Oliver's head.

"Is that jealousy I hear Mr. Potter?" Oliver teased. Harry huffed in indignation.

"Says the bloke who was just clutching my hips when I left the bed." Harry retorted, equally teasing. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Come back to bed I'm tired." Oliver mumbled as he got up.

"I think I'll stay a bit longer." Harry responded. Oliver looked at Harry for a moment as if he'd just grown another head. At last he seemed to make up his mind; he grabbed Harry by the hips and threw him over his shoulder.

"We're going to bed." Oliver said as he trotted back to bed. Harry looked out the window at the moon as he huddled under the covers with Oliver. He saw the stars light up the night sky and the tops of trees. He smiled; he had no idea why he was worried. He felt his eyes slide shut and darkness engulfed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_He had his books clutched to his chest as he hurried through the empty halls of the school. It was dark and he kept tripping. He saw Oliver and rushed to him. "Hey. Where is everyone?" Harry asked looking around nervously._

_"Sleeping." Oliver responded smiling as if Harry were being silly._

_"Why do I feel funny? Like in the pit of my stomach I have this feeling..." Harry trailed off knowing how crazy he must sound._

_"That would be worry." Oliver responded, his smile looked cold and empty now. No longer the sweet smile Oliver always had for Harry._

_"Why am I worried? I'm not jealous." Harry added, remembering sitting with Oliver by the fire._

_"You're worried your family won't like me." Oliver said, his lips got thinner and his nose flattened out into slits. His skin grew pale and his hair receded until there was none of his soft brown hair left. His eyes blinked and then they were red with slits like an animal. Oliver, who was not Oliver anymore at all, sneered at Harry. "And why would they? A halfblood, a fag, who doesn't get perfect grades or even play an attractive position on the quidditch team." The creature hissed as Oliver's school robes turned into black robes. The creature stepped closer to Harry, a cold smile curling its thin lips, revealing jagged teeth. Nothing of Oliver remained in it. It hissed as it lunched at Harry, crowing fangs and turning into a snake._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Harry sat up in bed, chest heaving. He took a moment to calm himself, looking at Oliver whom he'd woken in his jolt. Oliver rolled over, looking at Harry from the pillow. "Nightmare?" Oliver asked. Harry nodded and Oliver sat up, pulling Harry's shivering body close so he could hold him. Oliver slipped his out from underneath him and swing them off the side of the bed. He pulled Harry so that the boy was flattened across his chest, as if he were wearing the boy as a shirt. "Its okay, Harry." Oliver murmured as he held the boy close. Harry had stopped shivering by this point.

"No it's not. What if they don't like you?" Harry asked sitting back from Oliver to look him in the eyes. Oliver looked taken aback, as if the thought had never occurred to him.

"How could someone not like me? I'm adorable!" Oliver laughed. Harry's face pinched in disapproval but Oliver looked so sure of himself, so happy and carefree, Harry simply couldn't stay upset. The two got dressed and went down to the Great Hall to fetch Harry's family who were probably already causing mischief.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Harry stopped outside the great hall, the smell of buttered toast and bacon calling to him. Harry looked up at Oliver, who was taller, and then slipped his hand into his. Oliver smiled and gave Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze before they entered the great hall to find Sirius Black standing on the table with black dog ears sticking out of the top of his head and a matching tail sticking out of the seat of his trousers. His eyes lit up when they landed on Harry. "Look Harry. This is where I sat. Every meal, every sorting, you can tell by the scorch marks because I'm so hot." Sirius was beaming with such joy his face threatened to break.

"Please get down." Remus sighed sitting next to the 'Famous Black Scorch Marks' and eating bacon.

"Harry!" James said smiling as he engulfed his son in a hug, breaking the boy's tense hold on Oliver's hand.

"Harry Dear." Lilly said smiling sweetly, hugging him and kissing him on the top of the head. "Is this the boy?" She asked turning to Oliver. Harry nodded. "Oliver?" She asked.

"Oliver Wood. It's a pleasure Mrs. Potter." Oliver said offering his hand for shaking. She brushed aside his hand, engulfing him in a hug too. Harry looked over at Sirius and James who were snickering. Harry have them a questioning look.

"Wood." They said in unison before they both broke out laughing. Lilly rolled her eyes at them, smacking James upside the head before turning back to Oliver with a sweet smile. James sidled up to Harry on one side and Sirius on the other side.

"What?" Harry asked warily.

"Does he..." Sirius whispered in one ear.

"Have a..." James whispered in the other.

"Nice wood?" They laughed in unison, doubling over and patting each other on the back. Harry punched his dad in the ribs and Sirius in the arm. They both sulked at not getting a laugh.

"And you two met...?" Lilly asked after they had finally all found a seat at the table. James was rubbing his head where Lilly'd given him antlers and Sirius was trying to convince Remus to feel how soft his ears were.

"We play quidditch together." Oliver said smiling as he got some eggs and bacon. "Harry's bloody brilliant at it." Oliver added.

"What else is he...?" Sirius was cut off by Remus's hand covering his mouth.

"What do you play?" James asked. When it came to quidditch, James didn't joke.

"Keeper." Oliver said smiling as he began eating. Harry bit into his toast looking around at them, hoping Oliver was making a good first impression.

"Seeing as you're older than Harry, how do you see this relationship progressing when you graduate?" Remus asked. Leave it to the werewolf to ask the deep questions.

"Well I hope to get a job here at Hogwarts when I graduate so I won't be too far." Oliver said smiling. "I've always had a kind of knack with kids and I've always wanted to be a professor so I've been talking to Dumbledore about becoming the next quidditch teacher. Madam Hooch has wanted to retire for a long while but she won't approve anyone to take her place. She's going to review my case this semester." Oliver said.

"And if that doesn't work out?" Lilly asked. It wasn't a 'when you fail' question it was more of a 'you should always have a backup plan' question. Foresight.

"I was asked to be a talent scout and to join the team of Puddlemere United, but I don't know. I don't want to leave Harry like that." Oliver said. "So I'm really holding out for Madam Hooch." Oliver laughed. Lilly, James, Remus, and Sirius all nodded. That was Oliver. He had a way with words, he could be happy and playful but he could also hold a conversation with any age. He knew how to act around any person, what to do in every situation. Oliver just always seemed to know. It was beautiful. Oliver looked at Harry to find the boy watching him and he blushed and laughed, punching Harry playfully in the arm.

"Oh... I wonder what's taking the others so long..." Lilly said thoughtfully. Harry froze. Others?

"Who else did you invite mum?" Harry asked, turning slowly to her. She smiled weakly under his hard stare.

"Oh just the Weasleys... and the Grangers. And Mr. Lovegood." She said.

"I invited the Longbottoms." James said snickering and looking at Sirius. Harry's eyes got large, the invited every parent of every friend he had to meet his boyfriend. Harry was sure he was going to die of embarrassment. Suddenly a lot of noise could be heard from the hall as all the other parents who had been invited arrived. Along with their children. Malfoy came up to Harry with a smirk.

"Got the whole bunch do ya, Potter?" Malfoy hissed in Harry's ear.

"Oh Draco honey, is that your mother?" Lilly asked smiling at the boy and nodding to the entrance with all the other witches and wizards. Mrs. Malfoy was arguing with Mrs. Weasley who was clutching Ginny's hand in a death grip.

"All I said was I could die her hair a nicer color." Mrs. Malfoy hissed.

"Not my daughter, you bitch." Molly retorted hotly.

"Oh and there's Mad Eye." Sirius said grinning as Mad Eye Moody hobbled up to them. He gave Draco a suspicious look as the boy slunk away to his parents.

"Well if that boy doesn't look like a ferret I don't know what does." Mad Eye grumbled watching Draco. Mad Eye looked at Harry and his face softened but only slightly. "You are the spitting image of James." He said shaking his head in amusement. "But you've got your-" Mad Eye was interrupted by Harry.

"My mother's eyes." Harry said smiling between Mad Eye and Lilly. Her bright green eyes shone with pride and love. Mad Eye nodded and limped off to talk with Dumbledore.

"Harry, my boy. It's a pleasure to see you again." Mr. Lovegood said airily as he and his daughter walked by. Harry put his head on Oliver's shoulder. This was too much. Oliver looked at Harry with a worried expression; his slipped his arm around the boy's waist.

"It's okay." Oliver whispered sweetly.

"Mr. Potter," hissed the voice of Lucius Malfoy from behind him. "I must admit, I am quite disappointed. Mudblood mother is something I can overlook with enough effort but this?" Lucius sneered.

"Get away from my godson." Sirius snarled. His dog ears were folded back and his face seemed to be at a state between wolf and man. His teeth were fangs, his mouth snarling, his lips curled back, his nails turned to claws. Lucius raised his hands and stepped away. Harry got up and hugged his uncle before returning to his seat next to Oliver.

Soon enough the table was full of parents and students, Harry looked around at the chaos and mirth. He looked at his parents and his friends. He looked at their parents and then turned to Oliver who was laughing with James and Sirius while Remus and Lilly glared at their counterparts. Harry smiled at Oliver as the boy looked to Harry.

"Having fun?" Harry asked smiling. Oliver's arms slipped around Harry's waist and he hugged him against his side.

"Yep." Oliver responded grinning. Harry wondered why Oliver had accepted him. With a family like his, he was younger, and a bit annoying. Harry thought of the way Oliver interacted with people, he could carry any conversation on any topic, even if he had no idea what it was. Oliver was just that way, he was social, and sweet, and smart, and funny. Oliver was everything, but really who was he? He slept soundly at night and he got average grades. He was good at quidditch and had a knack for teaching and helping children. He was Oliver, so extraordinarily average, it made him beautiful. Oliver, the boy who had pick of the litter, he could date any guy, any girl too for that matter, he wanted and yet, he chose Harry. Harry felt his father's eyes on him. He looked into the blue eyes of his father, behind the spectacles, under the dark tousled hair. James leaned forward towards his son conspiratorially. Harry matched his movements.

"This Oliver fellow," James paused as all conversation fell silent, all eyes on James. "He's a keeper." There was a long pause as no one knew if James was trying to be funny. His face was completely serious. Silence. At last, James's face cracked into a broad smile and the entire table erupted into laughter. Harry rolled his eyes but everyone was laughing and having a wonderful time. Harry knew why Oliver chose him. It was because, with Harry, he could be himself. With everyone else, Oliver could carry conversations and smile and laugh, but with Harry, he didn't have to carry conversations. He could be sad or happy or whatever he wanted. With Harry, there was no judgment, no anger, no hate, just love. Harry knew Oliver lived for the mornings where they woke up together and cuddled in the cool morning sunshine. Harry knew Oliver lived for the late afternoons, staying up studying together by the fire, drinking hot coco. Harry knew Oliver loved every second they spent together and wanted to keep it, wanted it to last forever. So, harry nodded at his father.

"Yep, but he's my keeper." Harry said winking mischievously at his father and hugging Oliver around the waist. Oliver smiled happily and hugged back.


End file.
